Coconutz
| tribes = | place = 5/18 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 23 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 8/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 34 }} Coconutz (also known as Coco) is a contestant from and . Starting by over-playing, Coconutz eventually mellowed down, and, after the elimination of her closest ally, Shaina Nichole, she found herself stranded without any true allegiance. Unable to convince the remaining players to vote out Kat, Coconutz found herself voted out at the final five. In , Coconutz was constantly at the ire of her tribemates and found herself once again without an alliance. Despite reaching the merge and almost taking out power-player Bear, she was voted out when her time ran out. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Coconutz started out on the all-female Valentine tribe. Right out of the gate, the other players on Valentine recognized that Coconutz was overplaying and needed to be calmed down. Within the first hour of the game, Coconutz had teamed up with Shaina Nichole to create three different alliances on their tribe. Their antics got tiresome once the tribes swapped and Shaina Nichole got blindsided, leaving Coconutz without any true allegiance. However, Coconutz was able to survive the swap herself. At the merge, Coconutz tried to regain her footing, but acted too sporadically, which caused paranoia in Chell, who tried to blindside her. However, Chell's mistake of excluding Kat from the vote saved Coconutz. From this point Coconutz had to play from the "outside looking in," but she was always able to make waves with her charisma. Coconutz had gotten a loyal ally in Tina as well. After Emily's blindside, Coconutz led the charge against Con. At this point, Coconutz recognized that Kat was the biggest threat, but was unable to get Tina, Loopy, or Spencer on board with her and instead she was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Coconutz voted for Kat to win, which she did in a 8-1 jury vote. Voting History Chicago Coconutz started out on the Cicero tribe where she was SRV's main target. He was antagonizing her and she often gave into it. However, SRV was swiftly voted out, allowing Coconutz some room to breathe and get her first footing in the game. She was blindsided during the Joint Tribal Council and on the outs of Cicero, but Sarah came to her and Jack B. to take out Franco. Coconutz also found the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at Cicero camp. They successfully got Franco eliminated, but then the tribes swapped and Coconutz was still stuck at the bottom with someone from her original tribe she did not get along with; Z. Z flipped at their first Tribal Council and everyone blamed Coconutz for the move, further alienating her. Despite being together the entire game, Coconutz and Bear had developed a rather unfriendly relationship. At the merge, they could no longer hide their feud, and the two people she confided in about her idol leaked it to other players. Because of this, Bear and his newfound ally, Sarah, decided to target Coconutz. Unfortunately, Coconutz made the mistake of including Mae in the vote to eliminate Bear. Mae promptly told Bear about Coconutz's plan of eliminating him, further ruining their relationship. For the rest of the game, Coconutz stayed in the minority and struggled to stay alive. Despite all this, she maintained a positive attitude and continued posting hilarious memes in her confessionals, much to the delight of the spectators. However, her time ran out at the final eight when her position as the decoy vote came to an end. At the Final Tribal Council, Coconutz once again voted for Kat to win, though this time she lost to Mae. Coconutz became one of two contestants, along with Tina, to vote for the same person to win across multiple seasons. Voting History In Episode 12, Coconutz used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Drew's vote against her. Also, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Coconutz's vote against him. In Episode 15, Coconutz used a Charm Advantage, allowing her to negate one vote against her. She chose to negate Drew's vote. Trivia * Coconutz is the first female contestant to win Individual Immunity multiple times non-consecutively. * Coconutz and Tina are the first contestants to cast their jury vote for the same person across multiple seasons. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Guys vs. Dolls Jury Members Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Valentine Tribe Category:Wanamaker Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:5th Place Category:8th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Chicago